A Part I Never Knew
by xConboltx
Summary: Glitch is one of the best dancers in DCI, and he's always had life easy, but when swimmer boy Bodie catches him alone in the locker rooms, all that could change. What is it about Bodie that always has Glitch on edge, and how could this one night change all of DCI... WARNING: Underaged intercorse,, Yaoi nature. do not read if a problem.
1. Chapter 1

Dance Central Fanfiction

A Part I Never Knew

Chapter I

Glitch turned the nozzle to the shower head higher, basking in the warmth of the water. The asian dancer was in the DCI showers after a long show of dancing. As far as he knew, everyone had went home for the day. His legs were sore and throbbed with each motion, but it was what he did. He was a dancer at heart. And nothing helped those pains more than a nice shower after a long day. Glitch ran his hands through his black and green-streaked hair, running his soapy hands over his neckbone, trailing it down to his girly curved hips and waist. With the silence, he let his mind drift off...

Glitch had always been friends with his dance partner, Mo, but ever since recently, he found himself being drawn closer to hanging out with the surfer, Bodie. There was something about Bodie, but Glitch couldn't put his fingers on it exactly. Bodie was always treating him good, like a little brother, and granted Glitch enjoyed the treatment, there was a voice in the back of his head that wondered if it was just "his good nature". What did Bodie want? He wasen't like this to everyone else, so why him? Yeah, Glitch had swag, and killer moves that laid out other dancers easily, but there had to be someting else.

A sudden noise from the door around the tiled corrner took Glitch out of his thoughts. The creak of the door opening broke the silence, and shoes across the floors told him someone was in the locker rooms too. Glitch quickly switched off the shower head and took his towel from the rack, wrapping it around is waist and exiting the shower still dripping wet. Speak of the devil; blonde locks swayed in front of blue eyes as a towering Bodie showed a hint of suprise at seeing Glitch. For a moment, the blonde simply looked at Glitch without a word, his eyes tracing him up and down It was Glitch who spoke first, the awkwardness growing by the second. "Uh, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you and Emilia left."

Bodie chuckled, crossing his arms. "No, she went on ahead. Thought I'd come looking for you, actually."

"Why?" Glitch asked, is brow furrowing. Why would Bodie be looking for him? That look he gave him, it was like a cross between that brotherly affection and... something else...

"No reason, just... that you probally don't have a ride outta here."

"I don't live far anyway."

"Five blocks is far."

"But-!"

"Too late, i'm taking you home. Taking a shower?"

Glitch decided to dismiss Bodie's pressing and move on grudgingly. "Yeah, body aches some."

"Well, I did take up some jobs as a massager a few months back."

Was he offering a massage? Even if he said no, Glitch knew Bodie would just press it on him anyway, so with an exassparated sigh and throwing his hands up, he said , "Fine. Why don't you give me a massage!"

Bodie laughed again, cracking his knuckles and patting a bench for Glitch to sit. The asian boy took a spot, still pretty wet, and slouched over as Bodie suffled beind him. Then came Bodie's thick fingers, and when Glitch expected to be twists and pains, was actually plesant! Bodie kneaded the flesh in his shoulder blades with professional fingers that made Glitch just melt in his hands with a sigh. "Good, aren't I?" Bodie asked behind him. Glitch just nodded, anxious for Bodie to keep working his muscles. Graceful fingers that barely touched him glided down his slick back muscles lower, and Glitch felt himself almost nodding off. A finger trailed down his spine that made Glitch shiver all over but... oh no... Glitch opened his eyes only for a second to visually confirm what he was feeling, and the rump in his towel told it all. All this messing around was getting him hard! But for Bodie?! Glitch just closed his eyes and hoped Bodie wouldn't see.

"I think someone's enjoyingtis a little too much," came a whisper dangerously close to the young dancer's ear. Instinctivly, Glitch leapt from the bench, but a firm hand locked on both his wrists and kept him locked firmly in place. Glitch felt Bodie's chin resting on his shoulder as he tried to squirm away. "Wh-what the fuck are you doing?!" Glitch exclaimed. Bodie seemingly ignored him, instead nipping at the tender skin of Glitch's neck that made the boy tremor in his hands. _Whathehellwhathehellwhathell_, Glitch kept reeling in his head as the older dancer's movements got lower and lower to his more private areas. While Bodie's tongue glazed over Glitch's neck, leaving what felt like many hickeys, his hands were closing in on the asian's butt and crotch. "Don't act like you didn't want this..." Bodie hissed, pecking at Glitch's pierced earlobe.

At this point, Glitch was fully erect, his mound turning into a hill in his cloth of a towel. Glitch didn't respond, only whimper which made Bodie chuckle wickedly. Glich's breath was heavy and short and shaky. Finally, Bodie's hand slipped over Glitch's black, pubic hair and grasped his cock in a vice-grip. Glitch quickly closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks go crimson from the treatment, and soon cold air hit his entire lower body. The towel was gone, and he was completely exposed to the surfer boy. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look like this..? I've wanted this for... a _really _long time," Bodie breathed his warm breath over Glitch's back. "F-F-Fuck you..." Glitch managed. Suddenly, Bodie froze. Glitch took this chance to open his eyes, and in a flas he found himself facing the floor, and on Bodie's lap! Glitch could feel Bodie's own mass pressing on his stomach, and his hands were still locked behind him like handcuffs by only one of Bodie's hands.

SMACK! Glitch cried aloud as one of his buttcheeks were set ablaze. Glitch tried shifting away, but that was only followed by another jarring blow to his other cheek that nearly drew tears. "What did you say? Wanna try that again... bitch?" Bodie said. Glitch looked back, wimpering at his sudden submissive position. Bodie was always such a nice, good guy, so what was all this?! SMACK! came another hit, and pushed out another painful scream. "Try it again, bitch."

Swallowing his pride, Glitch chirped, "Sorry..."

"What was that? Maybe I gotta spank ya again to hear you."

"No no no! I, um, I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again, sorry!"

With a smirk, Bodie yanked Glitch by the hair until he was now on his back on the bench, and Bodie leaned down to smash his lips into Glitch's. Glitch was useless to Bodie's onslaught of lust, and yielded easily to Bodie's tongue worming it's way into his mouth. In a mess of saliva, Bodie forecfully made-out with Glitch, exploring every inch of Glitch's mouth and tussling with the asian's own tongue before parting, still connected by a single stran of spit.

Glitch felt his hair being tussled as Bodie loomed over him, using his other hand to make do with his own pants, and shortly they were dropped, boxers and all, and a stiff nine-inch erection was poking Glitch in the cheek. Heat and musk radiated off of it that made the asian painfully hard, and without notice, his own hand glided down to stroke himself. "Glad you could see it my way. Now how about fixing this little... itch for me!" Not even waiting for a response, Glitch's mouth was stuffed full of cock, to the point where he gagged a few times, but graciously Bodie pulled back some so he could catch is breath. But the moment of respite didn't last long as Bodie pushed it back deep into his throat. It was either learn to deepthroat, or die trying. So Glitch tried his best to stimulate the older boy, lapping at his cockhead when it was out and sucking earnestly when it was in, and the groaning from above told him he was doing a good job at it too. Bodie rocked his hips forward in pace with Glitch's bobbing head, running his hands through the asian's wet hair. It wasen't long before the built up lust in Bodie was released, and abruptly Bodie grabbed Glitch's hair in both hands and shoved his cock as far as it could go. He twitched once... twice... then finally jets of seman shot out directly into Glitch's throat, covering his mouth in a suculent, salty flavor. It lasted a moment, and Bodie pulled out, giving Glitch's face a cum bath that left the asian's face dripping with white. Glitch looked up to the swimmer, jerking himself openly as Bodie laughed like a true dominate. "Such a sexy little slut... I can't wait till I fuck you. You won't be able to feel your legs for weeks..."

My third story in a while, and i'm gonna end it with a **cliff-hanger**. You guys are gonna have to wait a little for the real fun to begin in the next chapter :) But I prooooomise it won't be long. Add me as your favorite author for more stories by me and make sure to review! The more the merrier! Thanks for your support guys, and stay close with the story, the next chapter is **RIGHT **around the corrner.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Days ago, Glitch would've never even considered doing something like this with Bodie, let alone another guy! Now he had been around the block and knew enough about sex that guys did it too, but he had never wanted it. But now, under the mercy of Bodie, all Glitch could think of was getting off again. The lust.. the pleasure.. it was overwhelming. And a tiny spark in the back of his mind actually... liked being in this submissive situation. With Bodie looming down on his cum-dripping face as Glitch greedily licked every drop that dared come near his mouth. He was jerking his already slick cock with wet 'schlick' noises that made Bodie even harder. Bodie quickly stripped out of his jacket and T-shirt, tackling Glitch down onto the tiled floor and going back to his eager teasing. Glitch moaned underneath him as he nipped at the nape of his neck, and Bodie went for the remaining cum on Glitch and tussled a finger in it. At first, Glitch could only stare in confusion, but the reasoning became all too apparent as he felt something pressing at his rosebud. Frantically, Glitch squirmed, but Bodie tightened a hold on his thigh. Then, his blue eyes looked down into Glitch's, saying "Stay still." With a hesitant nod, Glitch tried his best against the onslaught of pleasure, and in a split second and a gasp, Bodie's finger slipped inside of him. With this attack on his defense, Bodie wasted no time pushing it deeper, wiggling it like a worm that made Glitch jump and moan aloud. One finger became two, and Glitch could swear he was seeing stars dance across the roof of the locker room. It was all becoming too much, and Glitch didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold out against this.

Suddenly, the worming ceased, and Bodie's fingers began to exit his body, but just as his fingertips remained, Bodie shoved them back deep inside. Glitch's whole body spasamed in a cross between pain and pleasure as he yelped aloud. "This is only a taste..." Bodie growled as he furiously finger fucked the younger boy. He lifted Glitch's legs onto his shoulder to his own cock was pointed directly at his arse like a bow and a target. His fingers dove in and out of Glitch's butt, and it stretched to accommodate the two appendixes intruding inside. Then without notice, they were gone, letting Gltich's arse clamp around the empty feeling, but it didn't last long, as an even thicker mass was soon knocking at his backdoor. Glitch leaned up only a little to see Bodie focused only on getting inside, and as Bodie's head popped in, Glitch threw his head back in pleasure and moaned Bodie's name aloud. Further and further he pushed, claiming more of the tiny asian's ass with each thrust before be was balls deep inside of him. He sighed as Glitch squeeze around the invading member deep inside of his bowels, and soon Bodie revved up, pulling out to only his tip remained, and slammed back full force. Glitch's entire body jerked forward from the force of the thrust, and Bodie relentlessly kept it up. The swimmer's balls would slap against Glitch's buttcheeks every time he bottomed out on the asian, who was drooling on and jerking himself. Bodie was relying on strength and stamina to threaten to fuck Glitch raw. His pace got faster and faster until the entire room was filled with the sounds of the swimmer wrecking Glitch's anal opening. Bodie leaned over and kissed Glitch, engaging in a strong make-out session as he fucked him. Pleasure was building up in the two, and Bodie hilted himself as far as he could go and released himself inside of Glitch with a strong bellow. Cum flowed inside of the asian in at least five torrents that painted his insides white. Almost on cue, Glitch released too, spraying cum in a high arc just to rain back down on his stomach as he wailed out Bodie's name.

The two sat there, gasping for air. Exhaustion was taking Glitch over as he felt himself began to get light headed from the whole ordeal. The last thing he could remember before the darkness overcame him was Bodie slipping his semi-erect cock out and flopping down on top of him.

~Second Chapter of the story uploaded, sorry for the wait ^_^


End file.
